The present invention relates to heating liquids at remote campsites or in the field, and more particularly, to a compact, self-contained portable stove.
Even the heartiest outdoorsmen often enjoy a cup of coffee or other hot beverage prepared at the campsite. Many instant or dehydrated foods can be prepared using a cup or two of hot water. Open camp fires and portable gas stoves have long been used by hikers, campers, and backpackers for heating liquids such as water at remote campsites where electricity generally is not available. However, these methods are less than ideal for heating small quantities of liquid in a remote camp site where the camper must either carry in or locate fuel.
The oldest and most widely used method for heating liquids is to place the liquid in a pot and suspend or support the pot over an open fire to transfer heat to the liquid. Open campfires, however, are dangerous and difficult to control. Fuel may be scarce and difficult to ignite. Equipment for using a fire generally includes a pot and some means for supporting the pot, though logs or rocks may be adequate. Fuel, such as wood, must be provided or tools, such as an ax, for cutting wood on site.
Another known method for heating liquids in the field is the portable gas stove. This device is typically fueled by liquid propane, carried in a fuel bottle separate from the stove. Some models include an integral fuel tank for storing white gasoline or, most recently, even unleaded automobile gasoline. Although a portable gas stove can be small in size, a fuel supply and a container or pot to hold the liquid to be heated are also required for a complete liquid heating system. These necessary components are awkward to carry, and can be quite bulky. Equally important, the space occupied by the stove and other components could be used for some other important piece of camping gear where space is limited. The weight of these various components also is a drawback to a hiker, backpacker or equestrian.
Other disadvantages of using a gas stove include the exposed flame of the burner, and the time it takes to set up, use, and then take apart. Known portable stoves are inefficient because of heat lost to heating a pot or other container, and because the heat transfer site, primarily the bottom of a pot, has very limited area, and is remote from the water near the top of the pot. A short pot with a larger area provides more heat transfer area, but at the expense of increased water surface area leading to faster cooling.
Even where electricity is available, use of an electric power source for heating liquids also requires the additional components of a stove or heating element and a pot or container to hold the liquid. Thus, like the gas stove, valuable space is taken by a heating system that requires numerous components.
Accordingly, a need remains for a way to heat liquids in the field that is convenient and easy to use, compact and lightweight, simple.